The Girl Who Could Stop Time
by Dawnhaze25
Summary: Trinity Burleson moves to Southdale. In legal files she is considered dead when she was 8. Now legally she is known as Delta. Her older brothers are Alpha and Omega. Previously known as Ashton and Oliver. One of her many powers is to freeze time and space. She befriends the Clarks and Marc starts falling for her. As he does, the sibling slowly find out more about her. MarcxOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Amazing Spiez or any of their characters**

 **Trinity's POV:**

Everything was terrible. I had to keep on moving town after town, city after city. Just because of my brothers. They always give me a bad reputation. My brothers, Ashton and Oliver, also known as Alpha and Omega call themselves the "Chaos Twins". Since we were all orphans, a couple scientists bought us from the orphanage we were living at. We were being used as experiments for OOPSIE. A spy corporation that was trying to find a way to make perfect spies so they could beat the other spy corporation called WHOOP. They decided to give us new names. I was the one who gave them the idea. One of the younger looking scientists said "You're name is Trinity, right?" "Yes..." I replied as calmly as I could. I wanted to pounce on them and run for my life. I was sitting on the floor bound in ropes. Further down the science lab were my brothers, also bound in ropes. Then the young scientist perked up and said "I know what to name them! The girl here it Trinity, shorten her name to Tri, that stands for three. A shape with three sides is a Triangle. In ancient Greek the symbol for Delta is a triangular shape. We could name her Delta, Ashton Alpha and Oliver Omega!" "Genius!" cried now, a female scientist from behind me. I couldn't see her though. Then all of a sudden I was picked up off the ground, blind folded and gagged. I heard my brothers scream my name behind me. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was "We will change the genetics of the boys physically. You have to change the girl, mentally..."


	2. Meeting Trinity

Chapter 1 Meeting Trinity

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Amazing Spiez, Totally Spies or their characters**

 **South dale Junior High 8:45AM**

 **Narrator's POV**

The Clark siblings were walking on the front steps of the school. "Great! We're 15 minutes early! Now I can study for the science test some more in the library!" said Marc, the nerdy one of the four. "Well I heard that there's a new student that's going to be here today! I can't wait to meet whoever it is if they're in our grade Marc!" Megan said to her un-identical twin. "I'm going to go play video games with Lee." said the youngest, Tony. The siblings all parted their ways.

 **Trinity's POV**

I was standing in front of the school doors. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a turquoise zip up sweater and black Uggs. Considering that it was only late February. Since I was shy, I let my hair down, It was long enough to go 2 ½ inches below my shoulders. It was a raven colour, with two neon turquoise streaks going through it. My bangs swept to my left, having them long enough to tuck behind me ear and have my hair cover the ends of them. _'It's now or never'_ I thought. With my hand on the door, I pushed it open.

I started to walk down the hall towards the Office. Clutching the strap on my black messenger bag, I avoided people and kept on making my way to the Office. I got a couple stares. Probably because of my steel gray eyes that looked like they had no emotions. The truth is, I'm wearing one gray contact lens. Only if you look very closely, you can make out the lens by seeing witch eye is darker. After the experiment, I was left with one gray eye and only neon turquoise. I thought having gray eyes would be more normal then having neon ones. I was quite short too, only 4'7". And I was 13 years old in grade seven. My birthday was January 5th.

I finally made it to the Office in the school. Then the Secretary came up to me and said "You must be Trinity Burleson." "That's me!" I replied in a cheerful voice. I didn't want to have a bad first impression. "Well here's your schedule, and locker number and combination. Your books will be in your locker." she gave me two sheets of paper, one with my schedule, the other on with a map of the school showing where my locker was with a combination at the top. "Thank you" I said and went to find my locker.

When I finally did find my locker, there was a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes who was at his locker, which was beside mine. I looked at the paper in my hand and memorized my combination: 15-45-10. I opened my locker and a whole bunch of books fell on my feet when I opened the door. I bent down and started to pick them up then the boy who was beside me started to help me. "Thank you" I said in a quiet voice that you could almost not hear. "You're welcome!" he replied. "You must be new here; my sister was talking about someone coming today. My name is Marc Clark, what's yours?" "My name is Trinity Burleson, nice to meet you" "What is your first class?" Marc asked. I took out my schedule that the secretary gave me and told him "First I have Advanced Math, then Art, after that Science." "Then it's the nutrition break! (Sort of like recess)" Marc cheered. "I have Advanced Math first too. I could show you to class." He added. Then as if on cue, the bell rang. "We're going to be late." I said getting all my stuff for math, art and science. Then we made our way to the class room after Marc got all his stuff too.

"Class, this is Trinity Burleson. She's new here, and quite shy." I waved and gave a small "Hi" to the class. "I like having my Advanced Math students in alphabetical order, so Trinity, why don't _you go sit beside Marc here." She said gesturing me to a table fit for two in the front of the_ room. I sat down took out a pencil, eraser and scrap piece of paper as she handed out the exercise sheets. When I looked down, I was surprised about how easy this was. _'Is this a joke?'_ I thought. "Hand in the paper to me when you're done" the teacher adds from behind her desk.

It took me about 3 minutes to finish the double sided paper. I handed it in, and what a surprise, I was first to hand in. The teacher looked surprised about my speed. So did some students who looked up from the noise of me standing up and handing my paper in. "These are all correct!" The teacher exclaimed while scanning the paper. For the rest of the class I sat down and kept on thinking one thing. There was something suspicious about Marc Clark. Then the bell rang, I got my stuff and headed to the direction of the Art class. Marc had told me vaguely where it is. Thankfully it was in the same hallway.

I was introduced to the class, again. This time, I sat beside a girl with short dark hair. She wore pink from head to toe. I didn't like the colour pink, but it looked good on other people. "Hi my name is Megan Clark!" she said cheerily to me. "Nice to meet you, I think I might have met your brother in Advanced Math." I said. Megan giggled "Well there are four of us for you to meet! You've only seen half of us. Do you have any siblings?" she asked. I wasn't sure if I should tell her that I had siblings or not. Then I thought, _'It won't hurt to tell her that I have twin older brothers named Ashton and Oliver. We were orphans and they got adopted into a different family.'_ Wait. I can't tell her that! She would ask me who my parents are. But I wasn't adopted; I ran away from the orphanage and still keep my birth last name. _Burleson._ But, I told her that theory I thought up anyways. Thankfully she didn't ask any thing about my parent problem though. I also couldn't tell her I was in care of Jerry. The head of WOOHP, and I don't know if she's a spy. In art we were just drawing portraits. I drew an anime girl that impressed the whole class. I wasn't expecting that though. The bell rang and I headed to what they called "Grade 6/7 science.

I saw Marc there. He introduced me to his younger brother, Tony. He looked like he played video games a lot, so I asked him. He said that he was a video game champ. He also invited me to his house. I said sure. I had a good feeling for this family. Everyone seems nice. Just need to meet the eldest of the four. Another pro was that I had no parents to worry about. If Jerry got worried, he could just whoop me too. In science we learned about chemical reaction. I was really fun. Then the bell rang and we headed to our lockers.

The sibling's lockers were all with each other. I put my stuff into my locker and Megan asked me what my next classes were. I told her them backwards "Before lunch I have History" Tony made a face of disgust. I didn't notice the eldest of the four making his way towards us. Just when he was in earshot I said "But first I have Grade 8 gym for two blocks?!" "What?!" he said from behind me. I fell down in surprise. Megan helped me up, "Only the best students in Southdale go to that gym class. And you're only in grade 7!" "Well we'll see how good I am compared to you guys." I said while tying my hair up into a pony tail, getting ready for gym.

 **Marc's POV**

I saw Trinity tying her hair up. This was the first time I could see her face clearly without any bangs or hair blocking her face. I looked at her eyes carefully. One of them was darker than the other. Clearly she was wearing one contact lens to cover something up. Other than that she looked beautiful. Wait what? We just met! And I was already developing a crush on her! I shook off a blush and prepared my stuff for my next classes.

 **Trinity's POV**

After I changed into my black shorts, turquoise gym shirt and finished tying up my running shoes. I went out to the track that the gym teacher had told us to do. It felt a little intimidating that one, I was younger then everyone. Two, I was the shortest, by a lot. The next shortest person was Chole, a boy who was 5'2". But that was a 7 inch difference. Since it was February, we were starting to get ready for Track and Field. I selected my best events; High Jump, Long Jump, Triple Jump and Sprints/Replays. Then I saw Lee "Hey" I said. "Hey" he replied back. Before we could continue or conversation, the gym teacher said "Okay everyone! We have a new student here today! Her name is Trinity Burleson and she's in the seventh grade! Let's see what you've got Trinity to get to this class!" Right after he said _'Seventh Grade'_ everyone started to whisper under their breaths to each other. But, I just ignored it and went on with the class.

First were sprints. The teacher assigned us to our lanes, I was in lane 4. He told us it would just be a 100m race, so we wouldn't keep on going to do 200m or even 400m by accident and waste our energy. _'If I could waste my energy'_ I thought to myself. I just shook my head and prepared for the teacher to blow the air horn, signaling the people in the front line to start. I was in the front row, so I ran as fast as I could. In the end, I was in 2nd place. I was quite surprised. So was everyone else. The person, who got first, was a guy who's name was Fernando. He was clearly the tallest in this whole gym class. But we only had a half a second difference between us, the teacher was quite impressed with me too.

For high jump, the highest I clear was 5ft. For long jump, my best was 5,2m. For Triple Jump, my best was 7,9m. At the end, Lee admitted that I was pretty good and he understands that I got into this class for a reason.

 **Time Skip!**

It was lunch time! I went to the Cafeteria to get my lunch there. I got my lunch and sat with the Clarks. Then there was this blonde girl who looked Lee's age came up to us. "OMG! You must be like, the new girl! I am tots digging your like, boots!" she said pointing too my Uggs. She looked like the annoying type to me and the Clarks looked like they were going to explode with anger when that girl was there, especially Megan. "I'm Tami!" she said "You wanna join _my_ group instead of being with those terrible Clarks?" pointing to a table not far away from the one the Clarks and I were at. I almost barfed from all of the pink, sparkles and sequins that the girls wore. "Thanks, but no thanks, I think I'm okay here" I told her. She made a face at me, turned around, and went back to her table.

"I'm so glad she's gone!" said Tony. "Yeah, also great job Trinity, but watch out. She may be out to get you now." Megan added "Yeah, no one has turned her down like that before" Marc commented. "I'm just glad that that's over" sighed Lee.

 **Time Skip! Again...**

 **At the Clark house hold**

 **Tony's POV**

Trinity is the Best at video games! She beats me almost every time, and she beat Lee! Lee was the best at video games in the family. Then it was Marc, and Megan wasn't the best. Then she played a 1 on 1 basket ball game with Lee in the front. She lost by one point though. I heard from Megan that she and Trinity made these Eco friendly wrist bands, which did look quite cool...

Anyways, for the rest of the day she kept on helping Marc with grade 10 math. Even though they were both in grade 7, they were sort of nerds anyways. Then, we all got WOOHPED. Including Trinity!

Trinity looked pretty calm when we were going down the slide. Almost as if she had done this before... When we got to the bottom, we all crashed into the pink couch. Marc sheered because he had landed perfectly and was sitting in a normal position, until Trinity came down, last and landed right onto his lap! They both blushed really hard and Lee said "You guys look like you have a tomato as a face" "Okay spiez" Jerry said. "You will be having an extra spy helping you with your mission today" he said gesturing towards Trinity. "Today, you will be capturing Alpha and Omega, as they have escaped." Then all of a sudden Trinity turned pale. "Are you okay?" Marc asked.

 **This is my first fanfic so please be easy on me! I'll have a second chapter coming soon! Will the Clarks find out who Trinity really is? O.o Till next time!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	3. Jerry's Flashback

Jerry's Flashback

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Amazing spiez or Totally Spiez Characters**

 **Jerry's POV**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sam, Alex and Clover came back from their mission. "Hey Jerry! Guess who we found?" Sam said pointing to a young girl who was in handcuffs. She looked under the age of 13 for sure. "Oh my!" I said "What do you have here?" "She was with Alpha and Omega. They got away, but we caught her." Clover said. "We thought you could interrogate her. She if she knows anything." Alex added. "For sure, let's take her to the interrogation room, shall we?" I said walking down the hall towards the interrogation room._

 _We sat her down in a chair in the interrogation room. The room was white. All the walls were, except, one of the walls had a one way window. Usually, I was on the other side of the wall, but since she has already seen me, it made no sense to go to the other side. Sam, Alex and Clover came back with four chairs. We sat in front of her and we had backup spies on the other side of the one way glass._

" _What is your name, and how old are you?" I asked her. "My name is Trinity Burleson, I am 10 years old." She replied. "It says in these files that Trinity Burleson died two years ago at the age of 8, how is that possible?" Alex said from her chair, holding a laptop in her lap. "Save that picture" the so called Trinity said. "Now search up Delta" I watched Alex as she searched up Delta. Sam told her to compare the pictures. "Wow! The two people look exactly the same! Besides the neon turquoise streaks and one neon turquoise eye." Clover added._

" _Why were you with Alpha and Omega?" I asked her. She responded without a hesitation "They are my older brothers, Ashton and Oliver Burleson." "It says that they died at the age of 10 on the same day Trinity did. It says here it was from a car accident" Alex said. "Clearly that wasn't the truth" Sam commented._

" _What are your powers Trinity?" I asked her calmly. "I have many, telekinesis, hypnotizing, and many more. But my best power is that I can_ _ **freeze time**_ _" Trinity/Delta said. "Show us how you freeze time!" Alex said jumping after she put the WOOHP laptop down. "Do you have a bouncy ball or something that moves fast? I also need a gun or bow and arrow to show something else. I won't hurt anyone, I promise. If I do, I am very sorry." Trinity says. "Here are the supplies you need" I say taking them from a spy who was listening and preparing the items._

" _We all need to hold hands" Trinity says as a circular disk like item starts forming on her lower left arm. (Like Homura's from Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Trinity bounces the high speed super bouncing bouncy ball. It fly's everywhere, wall to wall. Then we all hear the sound of gears starting to rotate. Colour soon fades in front of our eyes. Then Trinity says "Time has stopped" she picks up a gun I gave to her. She aims it at the ball that was bouncing, now frozen in mid air. When she shoots the gun, the bullet only goes half way to where it was aimed, then freezes. "This is sooo like, cool!" Clover says. "I may inform you all my powers are preformed mentally. That was how they genetically changed me. My brothers were changed physically." Gears spun again and Trinity says "Look at the bullet" We all look as colour comes back at we all see the bullet hit the bouncy ball. The ball falls to the ground, damaged. "I have to say, you are stronger than your brothers" Sam complimented. "Thank you" Trinity replies. "I shall keep you in the WOOHP orphanage for now. But you should be careful, don't try escaping. I have a deal I need to make with you." I say "Ta ta! Till tomorrow! Lead her to her room spies." "Yes Jerry" the three girls reply synchronized._

 _ **Next Day**_

 _Trinity was up and I told her the deal. "Would you like to join WOOHP as a spy? You will help us capture your brothers, as you may be one of their weaknesses." "It is true I am one of their weaknesses. But what's on my side of the deal?" Trinity asks. "You will be given a home in whatever city. You will have fellow spies live with you." I tell her. She opens her mouth about to ask something. But I already know what she is about to ask. "Yes, these spies will be older. Old enough to be almost like parents to you" She nods and thinks for a minute._

 _Finally she out stretches her hand and says "Deal" we shake hands and get up to do all the paper work and find her new "Parents"._

 **Thank you for reading! As you may know this is my first Fanfic, reviews and comments are welcome! You can give me some suggestions for the story too! Thanks! Singing out.**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	4. The Untold Truth

The Untold Truth

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Amazing Spiez.**

 **Continued from Meeting Trinity**

 **Marc's POV**

"Are you okay?" I asked Trinity.

"Ash-Ashton a-and-d O-O-Oliver-ver?" She stuttered.

"I'm afraid so" Jerry replied.

For some reason, I can finally tell that Trinity's hiding something from us, but what? I can tell my siblings can tell too.

"What are you exactly hiding from us?" Lee asked.

"You better tell them Trinity, as you are the only person who can stop the chaos twins." Jerry says.

"Do NOT call my brothers that!" screamed Trinity.

Then it was out. Now we all know what she was hiding. The chaos twins were her brothers. That's probably why she has those neon turquoise streaks in her hair. Like Tami said, they looked so natural. Probably because they were natural after all, she was an experiment.

"We were all regular children when this happened Jerry! You can't blame us for being who we are! If you blame anyone, blame OOPSIE! They were the people who turned my brothers into monsters and me as some psychopath!" Trinity yelled.

"Wait you're a psychopath? You don't seem to have killed anybody." Tony said.

"I haven't, it's just my crazy powers. I am stronger then my brothers because every power I have are mental. Their powers are physical. They can run out of energy faster. They are weak without the other." Trinity explains

"So what are your powers exactly?" Megan asked.

"Telekinesis, to see your future thoughts, telepathy, to move matter and molecules, and my favourite, to stop time and space." Trinity says while showing a plate with gears that has materialized on her left for arm.

"Can we try it?! I mean you know freeze time?" Tony asks jumping up and down.

"I don't think that's a good idea- I start but get cut off

"Sure! Everybody hold hands!" Trinity says

"Are you sure this is safe?" I ask Trinity, blushing as I take hold of her hand.

"Totally! Ask Jerry, I froze time for him, Sam, Alex and Clover at the same time."

I glance at Jerry and he give me an approving nod. Tony takes my hand, Megan takes Trinity's other hand and Lee takes Megan's other hand.

Then Trinity closes her eyes. I hear Jerry bounce a basketball behind us really hard. Then I hear gears starting to spin. Then the colour in the room slowly fades away. But I notice that we aren't loosing colour. I turn to Jerry, who is frozen and black and white. Trinity lets go of my hand and Megan's at the same time.

"Time has been frozen" Trinity says.

"Cool!" Tony says running around the black and white room.

"Hey there's the basket ball that Jerry threw!" Lee says pointing to the ball in mid air.

He takes the ball and says to Megan "Catch"

Megan gets ready to catch it but it never comes to her. It stops half way.

"Everything you do with an item, for example throwing, shooting or anything that travels mid air without being attached to anyone in frozen time only goes half way to its destination." Trinity says.

"This is really cool! Is anyone not frozen able to see what we're doing?" I ask.

"No, no one is aware of this happening. For them, when we start time again. It will be like one second has past for them. If we are not in the same spots that we were in when we froze time, it would be like we teleported." Trinity says.

"Soooo cool!" Tony says again.

"I will be starting time again, Megan, get ready to catch that ball."

Megan looks at the ball and has her hand ready to catch it. I hear the shift and turning of gears and colour comes back to my vision. Megan catches the ball and Jerry says "How was that my friends?"

"AWESOME!" yells Tony.

"Just as expected from you, Tony" Jerry says as Tony rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You want to see my telekinesis?" Trinity asks.

"Go right ahead" I say without knowing what I'm getting into.

Then all of a sudden I am smashed against a wall. A look ahead of me, there is Trinity, with her hand in front of her, her eyes glowing that neon turquoise colour, I notice one of her eyes are glowing a bit darker and say "You're wearing one contact lens. I have noticed that since the first day we met. Now, can you lower me down? It's not really comfortable against this wall..."

I slowly come down to the ground. And when I do, Trinity says "You are right. I am wearing one contact lens. I just thought having grey eyes would be less weird then having neon turquoise ones." Then she takes off her contact lens and shows us that she does have a neon turquoise eye.

"What did they do to you?" I hear Megan say in a quiet voice.

"I don't really know. I was eight and my brothers were ten. All I know is that my DNA was genetically changed so all my powers were mental. And my brothers were genetically changed physically. Then, I blacked out and woke up in a test chamber. There they tested my powers against my will. The next day when they weren't looking over me like hawks, I found my brothers and we escaped. That's when I found out they were evil. They were nice enough to leave in an alleyway with 50$ for food though. But that money is long gone." Trinity tells us

That's harsh" Lee comments

"Totally, you were what eight years old you said?" I added

"Yeah, but no more talking, Jerry WOOHPED us here for a mission, not to talk about all my powers." Trinity said.

"Yes, about the mission. The chaos- Jerry was cut off by Trinity's death stare and corrects himself "Trinity's brothers have been spotted at- Jerry was cut off again by Trinity saying "The old warehouses by the docks in Old Montreal"

"Your gadgets are the invisibility gum, both tasty and useful. The shield or captive bubble blower, that lets nothing escape, that's inside it. The see no evil contact lenses and the supersonic radio wave map that lets you control all the radio stations and speakers telling everyone to evacuate with my voice in a premade recording" Jerry says handing out the gadgets.

"Coolio!" says Megan.

"Beware; you will go at night since the Port of Old Montreal is a high tourist place"

We all changed into our spy suits and Trinity had one like Megan's, it was white, but then a colour wheel and came up and an automated voice said "please choose your colour"

Trinity touched the grey that was closer to the black side and then her suit turned the colour she chose.

"Cool, that would be useful for me because sometimes, I think the enemy sees us because I look like a fire truck, Tony looks like a lemon, Megan looks like a crayon and Marc, well I guess Marc is okay with his royal blue colour." Lee notes

"Why thank you, I am very happy with my colour choice" I say after Megan and Tony both yell "HEY!" in unison.

"What just saying" Lee said while putting his hands up defending himself.

"Come on! Let's go to Old Montreal now! It's about 1:00 AM over there. I have a hunch that my brothers are there already!" Trinity says getting a little impatient.

We all go towards the jet and I think _'Trinity is very smart and pretty, despite all her flaws that OOPSIE gave her, I think that's what makes her perfect. I think I'm starting to fall in love with her now.'_ I take a glance towards her, but she's looking out the window, so I can't see her face. Then I look back at my controls and give Lee the 'We're all set' look and he starts the Jet and we take off.

 **Trinity's POV**

I'm looking out the window in my seat and think _'I think I have a thing for Marc now. I'm not sure if he feels the same way about me though. I guess I'll just have to find out sooner or later.'_ I sigh and keep on looking out the window. Thinking about Marc the whole way.


	5. The Chaos Twins

The Chaos Twins

 **Disclaimer: I do not own totally spies, amazing spiez or their characters.**

 **1:30 AM Port of Old Montreal**

 **Trinity's POV**

We were scanning the area that I sensed my brothers in.

"Eat the invisibility gum" I said into my MP com to the others. We all slowly disappeared into the darkness, but we could all see each other.

I was scanning the area and then I saw two heat signatures. "Over here" I told the others.

We all gathered by a half broken window and inside were my brothers. I almost cried. I really missed them. I wanted to run into their arms and give them a giant hug. _'So that's what I'm going to do'_ I said in my head.

I spat out the gum and changed back into my normal clothes from my spy suit.

"What are you doing?" Marc said holding onto my arm

"I'm going to talk to my brothers like the little girl they know." I told him a matter of fact.

"You're going to get hurt" he said, now with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Megan, Tony, Lee, go to the other building to see if they have been tampered with." I order.

Once they were gone I tell Marc "I'll be okay, I'm stronger then my brothers. If anything bad starts to happen, I can freeze time and escape back here with you."

"But Trinity, you still might get hurt!" Marc protests.

"Then you can stay here, watch and make sure I stay safe. Thank you for caring about me." I say. I give him a peck on the cheek and we both blush. Then as I enter through the window, I hear Marc say "I'll be here and stay safe."

I sneak around the bin and rubbish till I'm in front of the main doors to the Hangar. I open and close the doors, even though I'm already inside. It'll be like I just walked in. My brothers turn at my ready to pounce. I charge at them, ready to tackle them down in a hug like I used to. While I'm running, I take off my contact lens and put it in its case, and then my brother's can recognize me.

I glance up at where Marc is he probably thinks I'm crazy right now.

Then I see my brothers get alert and ready to attack. But before they can shoot me I yell "Ashton! Oliver!"

I see their facial expressions change as they both open their arms as I draw close. I jump on them as I give them a bone crushing hug.

 **Ashton/Alpha's POV**

We were working on our next scheme when we heard the door open. We turned around ready to fight, but then we saw a girl, about two years younger than us sprinting towards us.

Then she takes off a contact lens from her eye and we see it, it's Trinity.

 **Oliver/Omega's POV**

It's Trinity, she's sprinting to us. We open our arm as she leaps onto us like always. But it's been forever since we last saw each other. Five years I think.

"We missed you" Alpha starts "Sooo much Trinity, our little Delta" I finish. There's no need to use telepathy, our only mental skill as we can all use telepathy. But right now, we all know what to say.

 **Back to Trinity/Delta's POV**

I haven't been called Delta since Jerry found me when I was nine. But now, hearing it from my brother, it had made me cry. "I missed you guys sooo much!" I cried.

Then I hear Ashton say "Calm down Trinie" "You're making us float" Oliver ends.

I look down. I started using my telekinesis and we were floating about a meter in the air. Once we got to the ground I say "You called me Trinie"

I'm sooo sorry, Ashton, Oliver, but I have to do this. I activate the bubble shield and we are all trapped inside the bubble. Then I handcuff them with handcuffs that I designed so that they can't use powers or escape. "I'm working for WOOHP, I'm sorry, but I had to do it." "I understand" Ashton says. "But these handcuffs can't keep us cuffed if we tried to escape" Oliver finished.

"Oh, well, how about you try? I designed them to be resistant to you guys and they also make your powers useless" I say as they try to break free.

"Aren't we lucky that we have such a smart sister Oliver?" Ashton said for the first time, he said the whole sentence in mind.

"You're right Ashton; we should have never rebelled like this. Our sister is stronger than us and she was always our little goodie two shoes. We should have known that one day; she would come and beat us." Oliver replies.

Then Marc, Megan, Tony and Lee come in. I deactivate the bubble shielding us in and I take my brothers to them.

"See Marc, I didn't get hurt" I say, and then he blushes a crimson red and his other siblings start teasing him that he likes me. Because I know on my side, I do like him more than a friend.

 **Back at WOOHP Prison**

"I recommend you using the cell I created Jerry! I tested it on myself! I could not read anyone's mind outside, stop time or even levitate! Please put my brothers in this cell! Put them in a cell together! Please! Please! Pretty please!" I said trying to convince Jerry.

"I can tell Clover and Blaine that you don't trust me" I taunted, also Clover and Blaine ended up being my spy parents! I only really trusted Jerry, Sam, Alex and Clover at the time when I was assigned spy parents.

"Fine!" Jerry said.

I guided my brothers into the cell I designed. "Don't try to escape. I designed this cell to and tested it on myself. I'll also visit you guys whenever I can okay?" I say as I undo their handcuffs.

"You said it sister" Ashton said

Lately they have started to talk normally again. This means that they don't finish each other's sentences.

"Bye you guys!" I say while giving them both hugs again.

As I leave I hear Oliver say "Looks like we got our little hugger back.

I giggle at this comment but keep on walking towards the HQ of WOOHP.

 **Next day**

I went to visit my brothers around 10:30AM. When I got to their cell they were still sleeping. This gave me the memory of waking them up as a child. The beds were against the walls instead of having a bunk bed; so they won't kill each other for the top bunk.

I quietly opened and closed the cell door. Then I snuck up to Oliver who was snoring softly. I jumped onto him and yelled "WAKE UP OLLIE!" then I went to Ashton, jumped on him and yelled "WAKE UP ASHIE!" Then in unison they yelled "WE WANT TO SLEEP TRINIE!"

"But its 10:40 you guys! You missed breakfast and you don't want to sleep all day!" I whined.

They got up and security came to see what was going on. I told them it was a family thing and they continued their rounds.

"Trinity, we do have something to tell you though" Oliver said smirking.

"Yeah, you know that blue spy?" Ashton said.

"Oh! You mean Marc?" I say not aware of their plans.

"Yeah the Marc guy!" Oliver said

"We thought that you guys looked like a cute couple" Ashton says.

"Yeah, if we weren't in jail, we would probably set you guys up on a date" Oliver says.

"What! I don't like him like that!" I said blushing hard.

"You're lying Trinie, you know we can tell!" Ashton says making me blush even harder.

"How about this, you tell that boy that we say you guys should go on a date, deal?" Oliver says

"Fine" I say. As we do our little family handshake to seal the deal. (This handshake could only work with 3 people because you guys grew up as orphans, remember?)

 **Is Trinity going to tell Marc that she likes him? Find out soon! Please comment/review! I am open to requests to! Thanks for reading! Peace Out!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	6. Siber Smoothies Date

Siber Smoothies Date

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing spiez**

 **Next Day Clark's Residence**

 **Marc's POV**

"You know what bro?" Tony started

"What?" I asked bored because he was probably going to say some weird thing about video games or something.

To my surprise he said "You and Trinity make a cute couple"

Before I could say anything to defend myself Lee and Megan came out from the kitchen and said "Yeah, I agree with little T, you guys are meant for each other almost. You guys have to get together. Now I don't even care about you having a girlfriend before me" "I'm totally on their side so don't try using your twin for backup"

"Fine" I said getting my stuff for school and leaving the door.

 **Time Skip to lunch time at school**

I saw Trinity sitting at our usual table with Megan and Tony. Lee was probably going to be late, as usual.

When Tony and Megan saw me they both got up and said they had some stuff to do.

I guess they let me tell my thing alone, well not we're in the cafeteria, but with more privacy.

Before I could tell her anything she said "MyBrothersWantUsToGoOnADateTogether"

It took me awhile to process it but then I understood and said "Yeah, my siblings want us to be together too. Do you want to go to Siber Smoothies with me after school?"

"Sure! Just let me tell Clover and Blaine" Trinity said

"Why are you texting Clover and Blaine about this?" I asked

"They're like my parents; Jerry assigned them to me when I was 10, after they had gotten married."

Then the lunch bell rang and I said "See you at Siber Smoothies!"

 **At Siber Smoothies**

"This place is sooo cool!" Trinity said

"Yeah, my siblings and I hang out here sometimes." I tell her.

We go up to the counter and order our drinks.

 **Trinity's POV**

I ordered a coconut smoothie and Marc got a peach flavoured one. When I was about to pay for my drink Marc stopped me and said that he would pay for both. I said thank you to him and we sat down at a table.

"You know Trinity, I've had a crush on you ever since the first day you came" Marc told me

"Well I've had a crush on you ever since the second day I met you" I said

We both laughed at my part of the confession because it's almost always love at first sight, but for me it's more like love when I get to know you.

We finished our smoothies and got up to leave. When we were at the door I got up on my toes and gave him a peck and the cheek. (We have a 4 inch difference now. He's 5'0" and she's 4'8" Trinity grew and inch!)

"What was that for?" he asked blushing

"For buying me a smoothie!" I replied

We got back to his house and my phone started ringing. It was the WOOHP prison's number. I answered and on the line were my brothers.

"Hello Trinity! We have you on speaker" Ashton says

"How was your date with the Marc guy?" Oliver says

"It went well" I say then I hear Lee yell from upstairs saying "Trinity come upstairs Marc has something to tell you!"

"Uh I gotta go now, I'll tell you guys everything tomorrow okay?"

"Okay little sis bye!" They say in unison and hang up.

I run upstairs and Tony pushes me into his and Marc's room. Inside Megan is talking to Marc and when she sees me, she smiles and walks out.

"What did you want to tell me Marc?" I ask him

"Well, I wanted to ask you uh" he started

Then I sat down next to him on his bed since he slept in the lower bunk.

"Ask me what?" I say in a gentle voice, getting a little shy

After a few moments he finally said "If you want to be my girlfriend"

"I would love to!" I said giving him a hug. He hugged me back.

"Now how about we get some grade ten maths done?" I said winking.

"Sure!" he said and we went down stairs.

"You wanna sleep over?" Megan asked as if she was waiting in the living room just to ask me this

"Okay" I said

On my MP com I gave Jerry, Clover and Blaine a message saying that I was going to be with the Clarks over night. Then a bag with my extra clothes and stuff materialized in my hand.

"Cool!" said Tony

"It's one of my powers" I just said shrugging it off.

Marc and I did math a long time. Even after we had dinner, which was lasagna that tasted really good.

I didn't notice that I had fallen to sleep on Marc's lap with a pencil in my hand and a sheet on paper on a text book in my lap.

Apparently Marc had fallen to sleep with an arm draped over me.

I was woken up by the sound of a camera shuttering.

"Stop" I said taking Marc's arm off of me, rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

When I looked up, there was Megan standing in front of me with me cell phone taking pictures of us.

"But you guys looks so cute!" she said making a pouty face

"Well you haven't even touched grade ten math yet" I say levitating myself to the bathroom because I was too lazy to walk.

When I got to the bathroom brushing my teeth I thought _'Maybe being Marc's girlfriend could do well for me, I can't wait to see my brothers' reaction when I tell them!'_

 **Thank you for reading! Please comment/review. The last chapter will be coming soon! If you like my stories, I also have a Big Hero 6 HiroxOC one and If you like Pokémon I have a WallyxOC too. Signing out!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	7. My One and Only

My One and Only

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Amazing Spiez**

 **AN: Sorry! I had a camp last week and we went paint balling! Now, here's the last chapter for the story the girl who could stop time. Not all locations may exist in this story. Sorry, but in my memory, I think that Clarks lived in Calgary, Canada. If I'm wrong, I'm sorry and tell me where they actually live in a comment. Also sorry for the big time skip for you people who wanted to know what happened after!**

 **Ten Years Later**

 **Trinity's POV**

Now, I'm 23 years old, living in my apartment with my two crazy brothers in Vancouver, British Colombia.

I'm looking out the window, watching the rain patter down on the window.

My brothers are sleeping in out room that could hold three beds, two dressers and I had the walk in closet. We had one bathroom with two sinks, a kitchen/dining room and a living room.

We didn't usually have visitors, besides the occasional visit from Clover and Blaine when they did come to Canada. So it was the perfect size for the three of us.

Then, I went to a book shelf and saw that I still had all my yearbooks from Southdale Junior High. I was in the yearbook crew, so every year, except for my first year there, I had my name printed on the bottom right hand corner of the cover.

I decided to look at the yearbook for when I was in grade eight.

As I was looking at through the pages one picture caught my eye.

It was me and a boy. He was hugging me from behind and I was hugging one of his arms. He was quiet taller than me, I wasn't surprised, and I was always quiet short. And he had his chin resting on my shoulder.

The caption said _Trinity Burleson and Marc Clark, cutest couple in the school this year!_

' _Marc Clark...'_ I said in my head

Then a whole bunch of memories flashed in my mind, my first date in Siber Smoothies, my first kiss at my old house, my first boyfriend, Marc Clark.

We had broken up in our first year of university, we thought it wouldn't work if we were on different sides of the US, he went to Harvard in the Massachusetts, and I went to Malibu University in Beverly Hills.

I didn't notice I was crying till I saw that I was getting tear drops in my yearbook.

I got up, wiped my tears and went to go check on my brothers.

They were sitting in their bed, Ashton playing a video game of some sort, and Oliver reading a book.

They had gotten more mature and were released from WHOOP prison.

"I'm going to go say hi to Jerry" told them from the doorway

"Okay, tell him that we say hi too Trinie" Oliver says looking up from his book

"Be safe okay?" Ashton says

Lately, they have been very protective of me. I always say I'm going to be fine and tell them to remember that now I'm 23 two years younger than them and that I'm not a little girl anymore.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just going to WHOOP, that's all." I told them again, reassuringly.

"We love you, bye" Oliver says

"Yeah bye!" Ashton says waving.

I smile and turn around, opening my MP COM and signalling Jerry to WHOOP me.

Clutching onto my grade nine year book, our linen closet opened up and sucked me in.

 **WHOOP**

I landed on the normal pink couch and Jerry was sitting in his regular office chair, professionally. (Like a boss!)

"What do you need today Trinity?" he asked

"I was looking through my old yearbooks and one picture caught my eye. I was wondering if the Clark siblings still work for you." I say

"Of course they do! I'll WHOOP them here right now!" he says pushing a button.

When I see him push a button, I quickly jump off of the couch and watch as the siblings fall onto the couch.

Tony comes down first; I suspect he lives the closest to HQ, then Lee, Marc and last Megan.

"What do you want from us Jerry!?" Tony says quiet annoyed

None of them see me yet, probably because I was standing by the door to Jerry's personal office.

I also notice that since they're all taller now, Megan reigns at shortest now, then Tony, Marc and Lee at tallest. That they land even more clumped up then they did with me when we were still teenagers.

"Well, I didn't call you guys all here for a mission" Jerry starts

"Then what are we doing here?!" Tony says; he clearly has not gotten any less naive in ten years.

"Well, if you let me tell you, you'll find out. The reason you are here, is because somebody wanted to see you guys" Jerry tells them

"Well who is it? I don't see anyone here" Lee says looking around.

That's when I step out of the shadows. Megan sees me first "Trinity!" she says running to me and giving me a giant hug.

Then Lee and Tony joined in the hug.

Marc was left sitting on the couch. To shocked to move.

"Your streaks in your hair always look sooo cool!" Tony says pointing out my turquoise streaks in my hair.

"We haven't seen you in forever!" Lee says ruffling my hair. It was quiet easy for him; I was only up to his shoulder.

"I guess you're still the shortest of us all!" Megan laughs.

"Are you going to give me a hug Marc?" I ask making a pouty face at him after his siblings gave me a chance to breathe.

Then, Marc got up and ran to me and gave me a hug.

"I missed you sooo much" he whispers

"Me too" I say hugging him back.

Then I hear a shuttering sound. "No pictures Megan! It was bad enough that you took a picture of us when we were sleeping when we were 13. But now? Seriously?" I say to Megan

"You still remember that?" she asks me

"Duh! You posted that picture on our school website! It was sooo embarrassing!" I tell her.

"Well, why don't you guys all go visit Trinity's brothers?" Jerry says smirking and pressing a button.

Then the tunnel on the ceiling opened up and we all got sucked in.

"I seriously forgot he was even there" Tony says as we slide through all the tunnels.

 **One week later**

 **Marc's POV**

I wake up in my apartment in Toronto and look down at the busy streets.

I still can't believe that I saw Trinity after all these years.

I've dated other girls after her, but none of them worked out.

Then I get changed into some jeans and a sweater and go down to the streets.

I stop at a cafe and have a muffin and a coffee.

After I'm done I start walking down the streets and somehow, I ended up in a huge shopping centre.

As I walk around I see a jewelry shop. I take a look inside and I see this beautiful diamond ring.

It has a medium sized diamond in the middle that is shaped like a rose and three smaller diamonds on each side of it on a white gold band.

"Can I help you?" a lady behind the counter asks.

"How much is this ring?" I ask her pointing at the one I was looking at.

"Oh that one? That's $5000" she tells me.

"But it's on sale, 25% off just for today, so it'll be $3750" she adds

"Okay, I'll think about it" I say thinking.

I remember that one time when I was talking to Megan on the phone, somehow we had gotten to a wedding subject and she said that the average price for rings were about $400.

"I don't mean to be nosey, but who would this ring before?" the lady asks

"For my ex girl friend, we broke up because she was going to Malibu University and I was going to Harvard. But I think I want to get back together with her. Maybe something more too" I say.

"Well, how about this, I'll give you an employee discount, which is 20%, so at the end, it'll be only $3000 dollars before taxes. Even though I don't know this girl, I want you guy to be together for some reason" she tells me.

"Thank you, Fianna, I'll take it" I say looking at her name tag.

"What's her ring size?" Fianna asks.

"I don't know, maybe a seven?" I say looking at a chart that shows sizes

"She has pretty small hands" I say

"I think a seven might be right, what's her name?" Fianna asks.

"Her name is Trinity Burleson" I say.

"Trinity Burleson?! She was my best friend! You must be Marc right?" she says

"Yeah, that's me." I reply

"I've heard sooo much about you!" she says taking a turquoise velvet box from behind the counter and opening it for me and showing the ring inside of it to me.

"Normally you have to pay extra for a coloured box, but Trinity is my best friend, so I'll give it to you for free."

"You don't have to be so nice; I could have paid for the ring full price"

"No No! Even if you ask the manager here, she'll insist that you take the employee discount. Trinity was my best friend and everyone here knows!" Fianna says walking to the cashier counter.

"$3630 is you total" she tells me

I take out my credit card and give to her.

She takes it and puts it into a machine and punches some stuff in.

I take it from her and do my code and all of that stuff.

"Thank you! I hope I see some wedding bells soon!" Fianna says as I put the velvet case into my pocket

"Yeah, thanks, I hope you have a great day" I say as I exit the shop.

I realize that there's nothing I can really do in the mall anymore and make my way home, rubbing the box in my pocket the whole way...

 **Trinity's POV**

 **Two days after that...**

I got WHOOPED, without my brothers. So this must mean that this isn't a mission, because after my brothers were released, a month after, they had become spies for WHOOP.

"What do you need Jerry?" I say, but then notice, I'm not in WHOOP. I was in someone's apartment

"Uh Hello?" I say looking around for someone.

"Then Marc walks out of a room and says "What are you doing here?"

"I was WHOOPED here" I tell him

"Well let's go on a walk?" he suggests

"Sure" I say and we walk out of his apartment.

I notice a bump in his pocket, but I don't ask him what it is.

We walk down the streets talking about what happened in the other's life.

He talked about how Megan has a good boyfriend that he trusts and he thinks that Tony and his girlfriend won't last. Lee is still trying to find a girl that he likes after some failures.

I tell him about my brothers and what we do on free days and how they are sooo lazy.

Then as the sun starts to set, we've made it to the end of a pier with no one on it.

The water sparkles as the sun starts to disappear on the horizon.

"Trinity, I know we haven't been together for a really long time, but I just wanted to ask you this." Marc says.

Then he gets down on one knee and says "Trinity Burleson, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met, will you marry me?"

I look down at the velvet box he has in his hands, there is a ring with a diamond shaped like a rose with three smaller ones on each side.

"Yes" I nod. I'm about to cry.

He gets up and I give him a giant hug.

"I never realized this but, I love you Marc, you were the only person I've dated that felt right. Thank you" I tell him

"I know, it's as if we were meant to be together this whole time" he replies

"The ring is beautiful, where did you get it?" I ask

"At that jewelry store that you friend Fianna works at, I didn't even know she worked there, or that you had a friend named Fianna." He says

"Fianna?! She's my best friend! She said that she worked in Toronto, but I didn't know that it was on the south side, I always thought that I would be on the north side."

"I'm just happy that you'll be with me forever. I love you sooo much that I don't know how to explain it. Even with all your flaws and problems that OOPSIE gave you, that's what I think makes you perfect. I'm sooo glad you said yes Trinity." The he leans down and give me a kiss on the lips.

He nibbles on my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I open my mouth.

His tongue explores every inch of my mouth. Then, we have to separate for air.

"I love you" he says

"I love you too Marc" I tell him

Then we walk down the pier, now, with a ring on my middle finger on my left hand. I think about when we were still teenagers, nerds, all the silly things we had done together.

Now, I'm actually going to marry him, my one and only love.

We grew up as best friends, the as boyfriend and girlfriend. But I think now, we would be best side by side till we die, as husband and wife.

 **Thank you for reading! Sorry about the ending, to me it wasn't really good. Let me know what you think about the story! Please comment and review. Also if you enjoyed the series, please tell me and I might make and Epilogue! Peace!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


End file.
